Hermosa Mentira
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: El queria una venganza, ella solo seguia sus ordenes, y la victima salio lastimado, mas sin embargo no fue el unico. Disfruten cada capitulo de esta nueva historia, sientan el suspenso y la trama que tendra.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola …. Les traigo esta vez una historia que tendrá unos cuantos capítulos, se llama **__hermosas mentiras. __**:D Aclarare unos cuantos puntos al final del capítulo…. Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**1.- Soledad. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era el invierno más helado que se podía imaginar en la ciudad de Seattle. El aire era tan gélido que podías sentir como te cortaba la piel cada vez que ibas contra el viento, la ciudad estaba completamente vacía, aunque claro quien se atrevería a salir con un clima como ese. Aunque parezca una locura había una persona caminado por una avenida con las manos metidas en su chaqueta y caminando como si fuera primavera. Esa persona siguió caminando hasta estar frente a un bar y sin pensarlo mucho se adentró en este. Una vez que estuvo dentro del bar el sujeto se limpió las botas color negro en un tapete que decía "Welcome!", para después pasar su mano derecha sobre sus cabellos de color ¿Verde?, por más raro que parezca ese era el color de su cabello, el sujeto se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla en la que se sentó. Esa persona tan misteriosa traía un pantalón negro que hacia juego con sus botas del mismo color y una camiseta blanca que resaltaba sus musculosos y bien trabajados pectorales y brazos, a pesar de tener ese cuerpo el sujeto era muy joven se le podían calcular a simple vista unos 22 o 23 años. El joven busco con la vista al barman que estaba detrás de la barra limpiando un vaso de vidrio.

-Un whisky por favor, y deje la botella

El barman asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar entre todas las botellas hasta encontrar la de whisky.

-Aquí tiene – le dijo el barman al joven

-Gracias… Está muy solo este lugar.

-Así es.. con este clima no muchos se atreven a salir a las calles.

-Lo imagino, fue una molestia llegar hasta este lugar

El barman solo le sonrío y se retiró a seguir con su labor de limpiar vasos. El joven se sirvió un poco de whisky en el vaso con hielos que le habían traído y dijo en un susurro.

-Por otro año más de soledad…. Por ti Kuina….

Sin pensarlo más se tomó todo el contenido del baso se un solo trago.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que aquel joven entro en aquel bar del cual aún no salía. El clima en la ciudad aún era demasiado helado como para poder salir de tu casa, sin embargo aquel joven permanecía en aquel bar bebiendo una tras otra copa de whisky, a juzgar por todas las botellas vacías podemos deducir que ya iba para su sexta ronda de whisky.

-Señor no debería de beber tanto. –le advirtió el barman un poco asustado al ver como aquel joven bebía con tanta rapidez, mientras le llevaba su sexta botella de whisky al sujeto de cabellos verdes.

-Si no le parece bien iré a beber a otra parte- Le contesto el joven mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba de whisky en la quinta botella.

-Claro que no, por favor disculpe mi intromisión.

El barban se retiró mientras veía como aquel extraño joven comenzaba a tomar directamente de la botella. En aquel bar reinaba el silencio, cuando este se vio interrumpido gracias a que otra persona había entrado en aquel bar. El barman se sorprendió al ver a otra persona igual de desquiciada que sin importar el clima ellos iban al bar, por otra parte mientras que aquella persona desconocida se quitaba el abrigo el peli verde hacia caso omiso de la presencia de alguien más y se empino la botella mientras esta quedaba completamente vacía. La persona se terminó de despojar de su abrigo dejando ver su escultural figura, al parecer era una mujer y una muy bella, con una larga cabellera negra y un rostro simplemente hermoso, ella vestía de forma muy simple, con una camisa morada, un pantalón blanco y unas botas del mismo color. La mujer paso de largo al joven y se sentó en unos de los bancos de la barra.

-Me da un vodka por favor- pidió la mujer con cortesía al barman.

-Enseguida.

La mujer solo sonrío y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba el joven solitario, la mujer a la que se le podían calcular alrededor de 30 años desvió la mirada de aquel joven para recibir su baso con vodka. Pasados 5 minutos la hermosa mujer escucho como el joven que estaba sentado a sus espalda le pedía al barman su séptima botella de whisky.

-Este sujeto me dejara sin reservas.- se quejaba el barman para sus adentros.

El barman se dirigía con botella en mano hacia donde se encontraba aquel joven cuando sintió una suave mano posarse en su hombro .

-¿Le importaría si yo le llevo esta vez la botella al joven?

El barman asintió entregándole la botella a aquella dama, está por su parte tomo su vaso de vodka en la mano que tenía libre y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquel joven sentado de espaldas a la barra. Cuando llego a la mesa la mujer deposito suavemente la botella en la mesa y le pregunto al joven.

-¿Le importa si lo acompaño?

El joven levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de aquella mujer, sin embargo no contesto simplemente se agacho de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la botella de whisky y le daba otro trago.

-¿Por qué estás tan solitario? – el joven no respondió, al ver esto la mujer decidió intentar de nuevo pero esta vez de diferente forma – Bueno entonces me podrías decir tu nombre..

- Roronoa Zoro -Valla que nombre tan peculiar. -¿Y tu nombre es? _Continuara…._ _._ _._ _._ _._ Pues primero que nada disculpen por haberlo hecho muy corto, para el siguiente capítulo prometo hacerlo más largo. Bien pues quiero aclarar 2 cosas simplemente. La primera es que varias personas me han recomendado que continúe mi fic "No Fue Un Día Como Cualquiera", y lo considere mucho la continuación la verdad pero al final decidí que así está bien ya que no quiero escribir algo más extenso que tenga el típico "y vivieron felices por siempre", quede satisfecha con lo que escribí y pues pienso dejarlo así. Espero que lo entiendan y me sigan apoyando. La segunda es que también eh recibido varios comentarios sobre el que ya hace alrededor de un año no actualizo "Luchare por mi felicidad", les quiero pedir una sincera disculpa y les prometo que en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre actualizare un nuevo capítulo. Por lo pronto es todo, les prometo actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible. Y pues ya saben si tienen algún comentario, queja, opinión, si les gusto o no, sugerencia, lo que sea, es bien recibido en un reviews. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto. Adiós…. ZAK…. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola… Aquí está el nuevo capítulo… antes que nada perdonen por el final del capítulo anterior, el formato se movió cuando lo subí (me pasa muy seguido) y no lo pude arreglar sin tener que borrar el fi casi que así lo deje.. Bueno sin más los dejo con el cap. 2… Que lo disfruten.**_

_**2.- Enojos **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

La mujer miro al hombre y le sonrió con picardía.

-Nico Robin …. Encantada de conocerlo – Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El peli verde solo observo unos instantes la mano de la chica para luego volver la vista a su vaso, viendo que los hielos que este contenía casi intactos ya que las ultimas horas había estado bebiendo de la botella, despreciando completamente la mano de la muchacha.

-Un gusto – Le dijo dándole un trago a su vaso – Si no le importa me gustaría seguir bebiendo… - No pudo continuar porque Robin lo interrumpió.

-Oh claro adelante… A mí no me importa que usted beba… -Le dijo mientras le daba un trago a su vaso con vodka.

-SOLO! – Dijo Zoro con brusquedad, lanzándole una mirada asesina a aquella hermosa mujer.

La mujer solo sonrió separando sus labios del vaso, para después soltar una pequeña risita ante la brusquedad de aquel joven con cabellera extraña.

-Claro señor Roronoa… No era mi intención molestarlo…. Creo que a todos nos gusta beber en soledad cuando se está herido.. – La mujer no le quito los ojos de encima al joven para no perderse de ningún gesto, por más mínimo que fuera.

-Dígame señorita "Perspicaz"… ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo estoy bebiendo porque estoy herido? – Le pregunto Zoro con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno – Comenzó Robin – Considerando que son las 3 de la mañana y por el número de botellas que están vacías a su alrededor puedo deducir que lleva horas tomando, también debemos tomar en cuenta que el clima de este día, como el de ayer, no es el mejor para salir de su casa y a juzgar por su mirada de tristeza debe de estar pasando por un muy mal momento…. Así que el resultado de mi deducción es claro, su antigua novia lo dejo por otra persona y ahora usted está ahogando la pena de su traición en litros de whisky… ¿Mi teoría es correcta?. –Termino de decir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Si con "Otra Persona" se refiere a la muerte… Entonces su teoría es correcta.. –Le dijo Zoro muy enojado parándose de su silla para después tomar su chaqueta y sacar un pajo de billetes, los cuales los deposito en la mesa… - Creo que con esto cubriré los gastos – Dijo viendo para el barman – Y En cuanto a usted señorita "Perspicaz" Gracias por arruinar mi tranquilidad.

Zoro salió de aquel bar dando un portazo estrepitoso dejando al barman muy asustado y a la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo también me retiro… Parece que eh cumplido mi objetivo… -Dijo dejando el vaso encima del dinero para pagar su bebida para luego salir del bar.

Una vez afuera la mujer se subió a una limosina negra que estaba estacionada a unas calles bar. Robin se subió a aquella limosina y una vez a dentro se sentó en el asiento de cuero y presiono un botón que abría la ventanilla que daba al lado donde se encontraba el conductor.

-A la mansión… - Le ordeno Robin al conductor.

-Enseguida señorita..

Después de que el conductor dijera esto la muchacha volvió a cerrar la ventanilla viendo como el auto se ponía en marcha. La limosina se detuvo frente de una mansión a las afueras de Seattle, la mujer se bajó del lujoso transporte y tránsito por el camino echo de piedras que la llevaron hasta el frente de dicha mansión. Una vez en la entrada la mujer abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió sin pensarlo mucho.

-Regrese… - Dijo la muchacha mientras entraba en una habitación algo grande, cerrando la puerta tras de ella para después sentarse en un sillón apartada de un escritorio que tenía encima un cocodrilo de madera.

-Regresaste muy pronto. – Le dijo una voz masculina que provenía desde una silla detrás del escritorio oculto en la penumbra … -¿Qué paso?

-Encontré al señor Zoro en un bar como tú lo predijiste… Hable con él y creo que lo hice enojar… -Soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar – No creo que sea grave ese pequeño disgusto, Mañana me "topare" con él cuando valla a él hotel en donde se está hospedando.

-Muy bien… Buen trabajo Robin.. Solo que recuerda… - El dueño de aquella voz masculina dio un golpe con un garfio dorado sobre el escritorio. –No te enamores de ese chico.

-No se preocupe señor Crocodile…. No lo are.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** Si lo se prometí un capítulo más largo pero mi tiempo está un poco ajustado, aun así no los quería dejar sin continuación por mucho tiempo… Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, critica, si les gusto o no, déjenme un ****reviews. ** _

**_Gracias por leer …. Nos leemos después, __adiós_.**

_**ZAK …** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola… Lamento aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Hermosa Mentira", espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3.- La Nueva Mentira…**_

Robin salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hacia la derecha. Se detuvo 5 puertas después de la que daba a la habitación en donde se encontraba Crocodile. La abrió dejando ver una recamara muy espaciosa y con una terraza que daba al jardín trasero, a la derecha se encontraba una cama con sábanas blancas y aun lado de esta estaba un mesa de noche con una lámpara, un libro y unos anteojos sobre ella. Robin entro a la habitación y camino hacia la derecha y coloco su abrigo en un pequeño sillón que estaba pegado a una de las esquinas del cuarto. Luego comenzó a desvestirse y camino hacia la puerta del baño que estaba justo enfrente de la cama, mencionada anteriormente. Su ropa quedo esparcida por todo el suelo mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño. Dentro del baño, Robin abrió la regadera hasta que la bañera se vio llena hasta la mitad, la ojo azul se introdujo dentro de la tina de baño y echo la cabeza hacia atrás poniéndose un trapo húmedo con agua fría en los ojos, relajándose completamente.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, se pudo escuchar como alguien entraba en habitación, y se sentaba en la cama de Robin.

No puedo creer el desorden que tiene, viniendo de ella me sorprende mucho. –Dijo una chica con un extraño pelo anaranjado.

La muchacha iba vestida con un sostén de bikini de rayas verdes y blanco, jeans bajos y largos (que marcan sus caderas), sandalias de tacón y un par de perlas como pendientes. Su extraño pelo anaranjado le llegaba a la zona lumbar. Y por último esta tiene un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo. La chica comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la cama de Robin donde se tumbó encima de ella, bocarriba viendo el techo.

Pasada una hora la ojo azul salió del cuarto de baño llevando una toalla enredada en la cabeza y otra cubriéndole el cuerpo, dejando un buen escote a la vista. La morena (Aunque su color de piel se aclaró más en el 3D2Y, pero me referiré así a ella por cuestiones de lectura, ya que sería extraño leer "La piel clara".. Por eso me referiré a ella como "La morena") pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella chica dormida en su cama.

Parece que se aburrió de esperar. –Decía Robin mientras caminaba hacia el closet y se cambia de ropa.

Rápidamente se cambió y se puso un top azul bajo que apenas cubre su torso, debajo de este, se puso una camiseta con estampado de flores y sin mangas, y una mini falda oscura que deja al descubierto sus largas piernas. Luego se colocó unos tacones altos, se acercó a su tocador que estaba al otro lado de la cama (El izquierdo para ser exactos, ya que en el derecho estaba la mesa de noche) y en frente del closet. Y empezó a cepillar su melena negra para luego caminar hacia su cama y despertar a la chica que yacía dormida en ella.

Pss! Pss! Nami… Despierta. – Le decía la ojo azul, mientras que movía ligeramente su cuerpo.

Mmmm! – La muchacha cuyo nombre era Nami, se levantó de golpe mientras Robin soltaba unas pequeñas risas. – No tienes porque reírte – Decía la peli roja, en lo que se incorporaba en la cama para quedar frente a la morena. – ¿Porque te has tardado tanto? ¿Ehh, Robin?.

Lo siento Nami, no era mi intención tardarme tanto. Es solo que necesitaba relajarme un poco, el viaje me tiene un poco aturdida.

Me imagino. El viaje de Tokio hasta Seattle más la escala en Paris no ha sido nada placentero, tuve que ir a un spa justo después de que te marchaste. – Le decía la peli naranja mientras se recargaba en la pared.- Y dime, ¿qué tal te fue?

Bueno pues el parece ser un buen chico. – Le decía Robin mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesita de noche.

¿Eso es todo?.- Preguntaba Nami un tanto decepcionada.

No hay mucho que decir, es altanero y malhumorado, parece que perdió a un ser querido, y tiene una increíble resistencia al alcohol por lo que pude notar. – La morena tomo el libro y sus anteojos y se sentó en el pequeño sillón color beige.

¿Perdió a un ser querido?.- La peli naranja se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Así parece, creo que su novia murió. – Robin abrió el libro y se detuvo en la página marcada con un separador.

Pobre de él. Y dime ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

Bueno, aun no lo tengo todo planeado pero. – Hizo una pausa y bajo el libro. – Tenemos que ir esta tarde a un hotel llamado Tequila Wolf.

Un hotel de apenas 3 estrellas. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar, pudiendo pagar un hotel mejor?

Porque ese chico se hospeda ahí.

¿Puedes ser más específica?.

Me lo topare por "accidente" y pediré disculpas por el mal trago que le hice pasar en el bar. Le invitare un café y hablaremos.

¿No crees que tienes que tomarte con más calma las cosas? – Pregunto Nami un poco confusa por la forma que hacia las cosas su amiga.

No puedo tomarme mucho tiempo, ya que según el informe que me presento el detective, que contratamos para seguir al muchacho, el solo permanecerá una semana aquí en Seattle. Y esa semana se acaba en 2 días más.

Hubieras mencionado eso antes de detenernos 4 días en Paris. – Dijo la peli naranja que se puso un poco molesta al ver que Robin comenzaba a reír ante su comentario. – No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

No te preocupes Nami, no será muy diferente a las veces anteriores, lo único que tengo que hacer es enamorarlo y luego romperle el corazón.

Lo haces ver tan fácil. ¿No te da cargo de conciencia?.

Claro que sí pero… - Robin se quedó seria y clavo la vista en el suelo, así estuvo unos instantes.

¡Bueno!.. No creo que haya algo de qué preocuparse, será como las veces anteriores ¿Cierto?. – Decía Nami para distraer a la morena que, en su rostro, se notaba como empezaba a sufrir una angustia muy grave. – Sera pan comido. Y cuando todo esto acabe iremos a Italia de compras.

Robin levanto la vista del suelo y se dibujó una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Dijo Robin sin ánimos, mientras se levantaba del sillón, dejando su libro cerrado en él. Nami imito sus acciones y también se paró. – ¿Vamos a desayunar?.

Nami asintió y las dos salieron de la habitación preparadas para comenzar lo que sería una nueva mentira.

.

.

.

.

_**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, eh estado un poco estresada con la escuela. No prometo actualizar muy pronto ya que estaré un poco ocupada estas vacaciones, pero hare todo lo posible para subir un nuevo capítulo por lo menos una vez en estas vacaciones. Pero para compensar los días que no subí un capitulo y los días que no subiré otro capítulo, publicare un songs- fic que espero sea de su agrado **__**.. **_

_**Y pues ya saben, si les gusto o no les gusto, o si tienen una duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa, déjenme un reviews. Todo es bien recibido ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y me demuestra que les gusta lo que escribo :D. **_

_**Bueno sin más que decirles, les deseo unas felices vacaciones.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego, Adiós.**_

_**ZAK…**_


End file.
